Es el momento
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Amaba a Yuuri, sin embargo las inseguridades comenzaban a perseguirlo a él en vez de al japonés. Yuuri cada vez parecía necesitarlo menos. Aquella noche en Barcelona no esperaba que su amado moreno aparecería ante él como lo hizo un año atrás, solo que esta vez él le pediría algo más que ser su entrenador.


_Privet!_

 _Esta es la segunda vez que publico algo en este famdon, y sinceramente, espero que no sea la última._

 _Esta vez traigo un one shot algo más subidito de tono, aunque sin llegar a la categoría M. Espero que os guste, y si lo hace, hacedmelo ver con fav, follows y comentarios. Si veis algún fallo o algo que creaís que no está bien también es bienvenido. Esta pareja, a pesar de que me encanta me es difícil por la actitud de los personajes._

 _ **Dislaimer: Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen, yo solo imagino situaciones que podrían ocurrir después de la primera temporada.**_

* * *

 _ **Es el momento**_

Un viento frío recorría en esos momentos la ciudad de Barcelona, donde hacía poco tiempo había finalizado el Grand Prix con la victoria de Yuri Plisetsky, un joven que ese año había subido a la categoría senior, marcando historia al convertirse en ganador superando por doce décimas al pupilo del pentacampeón. Había sido una sorpresa que Yuuri Katsuki superara el record de puntuación en la prueba libre — el mismo que fue impuesto por su entrenador e ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov — y a pesar de ello no consiguiera el oro.

Pero, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, ambos, entrenador y pupilo estaban alegres de no haber conseguido el oro, ya que así podrían seguir juntos un año más. Una medalla de plata de momento estaba bien, aunque el mejor premio era seguir juntos.

Después de todos los eventos ocurridos ahora tocaba descansar, o eso era lo que quería el Viktor. Tras años de participar nunca creyó estar más nervioso fuera de la pista que dentro. Ese chico, Yuuri había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas y no solo eso, le había dado significado a esa palabra que jamás había tenido un sentido completo para él.

Cada paso que daban, cada victoria, cada derrota…Cada día junto a ese chico era diferente, era una nueva aventura, y eso lo apasionaba. Yuuri era un joven con muchas inseguridades, esas que él le había enseñado a ir superando y ahora, aunque no habían desaparecido sabía que ya no necesitaba tanto su ayuda, y eso, aunque fuera bueno no le gustaba.

Ese día, por ejemplo, había ido a la fiesta que siempre se hacía tras la competición. Esta vez el japonés había estado socializando durante toda la velada, y claro, él había pasado a un segundo plano. Tras tres horas en la celebración él se fue, pero Yuuri se quedó junto con el resto de participantes.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no aparecía. El de cabellos plateados estaba de los nervios, ¿¡dónde demonios estaba su Yuri!?

La respuesta llegó cuando escuchó varios golpes en la puerta seguida de balbuceos.

— ¡VIKKKKTOR! — gritó Yuuri a la vez que daba golpes más fuertes en la puerta. El mayor se levantó deprisa para abrir la puerta antes de que alguien se quejara del ruido.

— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri? — cuestionó algo irritado al abrir la puerta. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver al joven con los ojos desorbitados, las mejillas ruborizadas, sin su fea corbata y con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

— ¡VIKKKKTOR! — exclamó el más joven tirándose a los brazos del mayor.

— Te has emborrachado de nuevo — afirmó el pentacampeón con ese tono afable que le caracterizaba mientras acariciaba el pelo oscuro del otro — Será mejor que duermas, debes descansar lo que no has descansado estos días.

— No quiero — se negó entrando a la habitación, seguido por el.

— ¿No bañamos entonces? — interrogó tomándolo de la barbilla.

El joven pareció dudar durante unos segundos.

— Vale — aceptó comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

— E-Espera — demandó sin mucha gana el mayor observando el cuerpo del menor que estaba ya solo en ropa interior, tenía que admitir que la vista era muy agradable.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza de una forma adorable.

— Estás borracho, así que mejor duerme — ordenó acercándose a él retirándole las lentes.

— ¡No! — se volvió a negar echándose hacia atrás en la cama y pataleando.

— Yuuri — lo llamó bastante serio, entre la ebriedad del otro y que estaba desnudo eso podría descontrolarse, o más bien él.

— ¡No quiero dormir!

— ¿Entonces que quieres hacer? — interrogó tan amable como de costumbre.

— ¿Por qué no me das un beso como aquella vez?

El mayor parpadeó perplejo ante el atrevimiento del otro. Sabía que era capaz de decir mucho estaban borracho, pero no pensó que le pediría algo así. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel beso sorpresivo que le dio y que, por suerte no dio mucho que hablar debido a que se creyó que simplemente era un gesto de cariño entre ellos. Ni siquiera ellos volvieron a sacar el tema. Yuuri por vergüenza y Viktor porque pensó que era mejor que nada cambiara hasta el Grand Prix.

Se acercó gateando hasta su posición — Si eso deseas… — lo obligó a mirarlo levantando su mentón — Tuyo es.

Y lo besó, lo besó con todas las ganas contenidas que había guardado durante ese tiempo, como no se atrevió a besarlo tras la Copa de China. El de cabello oscuro rodeó el cuello de su entrenador con sus brazos y lo acercó más a él profundizando el beso, convirtiéndolo en una lucha por ver quien conseguía el control. Cuando el oxígeno se acabó el rubio se separó dejando entre ambos un hilo de saliva que se rompió al separarse a una distancia suficiente para intentar pensar, cosa difícil con el panorama que el japonés le estaba dando.

Intentó decir algo pero no fue capaz. El moreno volvió a tomarlo del cuello y volvió a unir sus labios con desesperación. El pentacampeón era incapaz de no sucumbir ante él y no lo hizo. Tomó sus labios una vez tras otra con desesperación, bajando lentamente por su cuello comenzando a oír suspiros que se escapaban de la boca del moreno a la vez que él acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de la tela hasta aquella parte baja en donde ya podía sentir una notoria erección. El menor comenzó a gemir mientras el mayor acariciaba esa zona al ver la cantidad de sonidos que producía en Yuuri.

— ¿Tanto te gusta? — cuestionó el de cabello grisaceo con los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación — ¿Quieres que siga Yuuri? — interrogó deteniendo sus caricias.

El pelinegro comenzó a emitir quejidos al sentir que las manos de Viktor habían dejado de acariciarle.

— Dime que es lo que deseas Yuuri — pidió acercando su rostro al suyo, acariciando sus labios como ya varias veces había hecho desde que lo conoció.

El más joven observó fijamente los ojos claros del otro y solo dos palabras salieron de sus labios. Solo dos que fueron suficiente para dejar sin aliento al otro…

— Te amo…

El de ojos celestes lo observó sorprendido. Claro que ya se lo imaginaba, pero oírlo de él — a pesar de estar bebido — era la mayor satisfacción posible. ¡Él lo amaba!

— Yo también te amo Yuuri — confesó acariciando su cabello oscuro — No puedes saber cuanto.

— Viktor…— susurró Yuri deslizando sus manos por la espalda del ruso, llevándose a su paso el albornoz del que ya hacía rato y sin que el otro se diera cuenta había quitado el nudo — No te alejes…

— No podría — aseguró recordando como el día anterior él mismo le pidió que se alejara al decirle de acabar con todo aquello.

El mayor volvió a tomar los labios del menor. Tras eso comenzó a descender hasta el cuello donde se entretuvo mordisqueándolo y besándolo dejando varias marcas que a día siguiente serían difíciles de esconder. Siguió bajando por los ahora marcados abdominales que el joven había conseguido gracias a su tesón para volver a las pistas. Victor se sentía eufórico, hacía tanto tiempo que había soñado con eso, conseguir que Yuri y él pasaran a una nueva relación más allá de la de entrenador y pupilo.

— Yuuri…necesito seguir — informó el ojiazul con la mano en el filo del pantalón del otro.

— No te detengas…Quiero que sigas Viktor.

— Pero sigues borracho — le recordó el ruso con sudor cayéndole por la sien. Sentía que no podía aguantar, pero no quería que al día siguiente ese momento tan importante se borrara de la memoria de su Yuuri.

— Deseo que sigas Viktor — anunció el moreno retirándose el mismo las dos prendas que le quedaban.

Si Viktor creía no poder aguantar antes, ahora le sería imposible. Esa vista tan vulnerable de su japonés era la más irresistible que le había dado hasta ahora. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tú lo has buscado — anunció inclinándose para probar sus labios, con la intención de comenzar aquel deseado momento.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que aquello iba a comenzar unos golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a parar. El mayor chasqueo la lengua con rabia, algo que jamás había hecho ante la vista de otros. Al principio la idea de no abrir pasó por su mente, pero al escuchar la voz de Yurio supo que debía de ser algo importante para que lo interrumpiera. Aún así…

— Ve Viktor — pidió el moreno sonriéndole comprensible — Seguro que es algo importante.

A pesar de que intentó disuadirlo de ir fue inútil. Al final acabó en la recepción del hotel durante dos horas tratando de dar consejos amorosos a Yurio, pero claro esta, sin decirlo directamente. No quería lesionarse ante de conseguir consumar con su pupilo. Al parecer Yurio comenzaba a sentirse extraño ante la presencia de Otabek, y la razón era más clara de lo que el rubio creía, solo que para el quinceañero era algo completamente nuevo.

Cuando acabó subió lo más rápido posible a su habitación rogando que Yuuri siguiera despierto. Algo muy malo debió haber hecho en la otra vida, pues su adorado japonés estaba completamente dormido.

Suspiró derrotado acostándose a su lado, pasando sus manos por la cabellera ajena.

— Ya llegará el momento — susurró abrazándose al otro, tapándolos a ambos con una manta.

No había prisa. Tenían una larga vida por delante juntos y podrían preparar algo mejor que eso pronto, en algún lugar con Hasetsu, donde todo comenzó.


End file.
